


Sound of the Silence

by BeignetBenny



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Superwholock, The Silence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all started very recently. Exactly one month before to be precise. The eighth of April 2014. Late at night, Sherlock had called John up. Speaking as if he had had hundreds of cups of coffee. When he finally slowed down, John caught the gist of what his partner was saying. An attempted murder in London near the London Eye. Many witnesses were there but none of them saw the killer before he got away. The man had suffered a large heart attack after, what he had said, was a large arc of lightning hitting him. Sherlock was speaking with such speed and so enthusiastically, it sounded as if he was a child speaking about what he had done on his Christmas Holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of the Silence

“You honestly remember nothing? Nothing at all?” John looked up from his notepad raising his eyebrow. Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade were in the hospital room of the victim of a recent attempted murder. At least, that’s what Sherlock kept calling them. Nobody had any clue on what could actually be going on.

It had all started very recently. Exactly one month before to be precise. The eighth of April 2014. Late at night, Sherlock had called John up. Speaking as if he had had hundreds of cups of coffee. When he finally slowed down, John caught the gist of what his partner was saying. An attempted murder in London near the London Eye. Many witnesses were there but none of them saw the killer before he got away. The man had suffered a large heart attack after, what he had said, was a large arc of lightning hitting him. Sherlock was speaking with such speed and so enthusiastically, it sounded as if he was a child speaking about what he had done on his Christmas Holiday.

But by the second month, and 6 more attempted murders by what look liked the same person, Sherlock began to get impatient. “Nothing?” The Detective said his eye twitching. The poor girl who had no idea what was going on, shook her head. She had said the exact same thing as the first man did. “Think!” He yelled, the girl jumped.

“I am thinking, Mr. Holmes. And I don’t recall anything other than walking to work that day. I was right at the door, and then suddenly I saw this kind of flash then I was in a lot of pain.” She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. “I wish I could help more, sir. But I can’t.”

Sherlock sighed and left the room, slamming the door behind him. “I would just like to formally apologize for the Smart arse’s behavior .” Lestrade mumbled after quickly following him.

John licked his lips then handed the girl Sherlock’s phone number. “Just in case you do remember something. Just call.” The girl nodded and John left as well.

wWw  
“You could at least try to be considerate.” John said as him and Sherlock walked back into 221B. He took off his coat and set it on his chair, then sat down.

“I’ve run out of patience, John. I need to know.” Sherlock was pacing the room and checking his phone.

“Still no report back from Molly?”

“Nothing of interest.” Sherlock groaned and fell back on the sofa. He was silent for a few seconds, looking up at the ceiling. His hands as if in prayer were pressed to the bottom of his chin. “The blood tests were the same as everything else. All boring… No relation in any of the victims what so ever. All different ages, races, religions, none of them have been seen any where with any of the others. I thought we were just dealing with a somewhat clever psychopath at first. But we have nothing. Nobody knows haw the killer looks, no foot prints, nothing!”

John let the words fly through the air for a few moments. Was Sherlock actually giving up on this one? “Should we call your brother? Maybe he-”

“Whatever you were about to say, just keep it to yourself.” Sherlock sat back up, his hair slightly mussed now. “We don’t need his help.”

“I wasn’t suggesting his help. I was suggesting the help of something he affiliates with…” John said standing up. He grabbed Sherlock’s cell phone and handed it to him.

It took only a few seconds before Sherlock understood. “Torchwood?” He asked, looking up at John. “You can’t possibly be that stupid, can you? We’re not dealing with aliens.”

Watson shrugged. “Do you have any other ideas? Because this is all that we have currently. And I would like to get at least the smallest bit to finishing this. Or would you rather check the crime scene again?”

Sherlock sighed and began to dial his brother’s number, then put the phone to his ear. “Mycroft?”

_“Brother Dear, it’s been quite some time. What could possibly cause you to call me? Is mother back in town?”_

“No. John is insisting I call you for help on a case.”

_“Tell him I don’t do field work. That’s for people who just want to get off on the excitement of the chase.”_

The younger Holmes rolled his eyes. “Very funny, Mycroft. No, I don’t need you. I need the number of Torchwood.”

_“I’m not just going to give it to you when I could just call them myself and not have my brother saying something stupid and then get shot in the head.” Mycroft sighed. “It this about the case you’ve been working on? Just drop it. Maybe it’s an epidemic of some sort. People will find it out.”_

“But I need to know first.”

_“Why? So you can show it off? There’s no real prize in finding something out that is probably just nothing. But, I will call Torchwood for you. Well, my assistant will. I can’t be bothered with something so childish. Goodbye.”_

wWw  
“Wait, what?” The Doctor’s (nonexistent) eyebrows knitted together as he sat down by the console of the TARDIS. The words caught Amy’s and Rory’s attention as they both turned to look at him. “But they can’t be!” He whined again and hung up the phone.

“What’s wrong, Doctor?” Amy asked as she walked towards him.

“Everything!” He yelled and stood up, dancing around the TARDIS, flipping switches. “Guess we’re going to have to reschedule that little vacation on the moon…”

“We always reschedule everything that we plan.” Rory sighed. “Now, tell us what’s happening.”

“Uh…” The Doctor stopped and fiddled with his hands. “You both remember the silence, right?” They nodded. “Well, I guess they decided to come around for round two.”

The Ponds went silent. Amy was the first one to speak again. “Doctor, didn’t you make people kill all the silence on sight without them even thinking about it?”

“Yes. And apparently that didn’t work to well.”

“But it has worked for a while. So, why are they coming back?”

The Doctor shrugged and picked up his phone once more. “We’ll just so you know, we’re about to head to present London. So bundle up.”

“Who are you calling.”

“The sons of a bloke I meant a few years back. Helped him get rid of some pesky Raxacoricofallapatorius.”

wWw

“People are dying, Dean!”

“Yeah, if you haven’t noticed they do that a lot. I say we just drop this and let some other hunter take care of it.” Dean yelled back and then took a deep breath. This case was starting to take a lot out of them. Like, a month ago a few deaths started popping up everywhere around the country. What was worse was that nobody seemed to spot the killer. Even some of the victims who had managed to survive didn’t see anything. They checked all of the crime scenes. No sulfur, no EMF, absolutely nothing. And it was starting to piss Dean off. “We should be working on ganking Abaddon right now, Sammy.”

“Oh. Well then, please tell me where she is then we can get right to it.” Sam yelled back. Neither of them had slept in days. Just running on coffee and pure adrenalin. Which really sucked. Both of them missed the hominess of the bunker and just wanted to go back so badly. But over the last month, all they could do was go from city to city in crappy motels to gank this S.O.B.

Before Dean had the chance to respond, his phone began to ring. The beginning of Smoke on the Water began to fill the room. He answered it, and a man began to speak. “Oh! You answered. That’s brilliant. I expected you to have changed your number.”

“Who the hell is this.”

“The Doctor. Now, anyway-”

“Doctor Who?”

The man laughed. “I love it when people say that. It’s just the Doctor. Anyway, this is Dean Winchester speaking, correct? I was a friend of you father. Well, I say friend. Who would probably say something like hunting partner.

“Wait.” Dean said trying to slow the ‘Doctor’ down. “Didn’t you hunt with my dad in ‘91 I think it was like a raxi… something.”

“Yes, but that’s besides the point. We need you’re help, and we’re be there to pick you up in a few seconds. Bye.”

“Wh-” The Doctor hung up, interrupting his words. “How the hell is he going to be here in a few seconds?”

Sam shrugged. The two of them were torn from there thoughts when they heard a distant wheezing type sound that began to sound closer and closer.


End file.
